


Strung Out

by Invictusimpala



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, Blow Jobs, Bondage, Bottom Sam, Cock Warming, Cock Worship, Comeplay, Coming Untouched, Dom Gabriel, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Multiple Orgasms, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Rimming, Sub Sam, Top Gabriel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-30
Updated: 2015-01-10
Packaged: 2018-03-04 07:05:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,754
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2956865
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Invictusimpala/pseuds/Invictusimpala
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Ah -- Gabe, fuck, please.” He begins to ride Gabe’s hand. “I need to come so badly, fuck, shit, please let me come, I’ll do anything.”<br/>“Anything?”<br/>“Yes."</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Based on a prompt I received on my tumblr. Thank you so much for reading, enjoy :)

It’s been hours.

Fucking _hours_ , and he still hasn’t been allowed to come.

Gabriel had woken him up slowly, cuffing his limbs to the bedposts, and now he’s lube slicked, wet with tears, and his cock is so hard it aches. It hurts so badly it’s good.

Gabriel has since left the room, and he’s left to writhe on his back. He can’t get any friction, and all he can do is cry for Gabe.

“Gabe, please, please,” he sobs, and finally he comes around the corner and back into their bedroom. “I need to come, please let me come.”

“Aw, and you asked like such a good boy, Sammoose, maybe I will let you.”

“Please.”

Gabriel walks around him to the side of the bed, and Sam watches him take his cock in hand. He calls out. He’s too strung out and overstimulated, but he needs that touch to get any sort of relief.

He thrusts up into Gabriel’s grip, and his Doms other hand moves to massage his balls that are full and red.

He’s about to come, he’s on the brink of that ecstasy, but Gabriel pulls away.

“Gabe!” He whines, and he laughs.

“You’re going to have to do better than that, Sam. Do you want to come? Prove it.”

As Sam talks, telling Gabe how badly he does need to come, he kisses down Sam’s chest, sucks bruises into his skin.

He worms fingers into Sam’s slick hole to rub against his prostate.

“Ah -- Gabe, fuck, please.” He begins to ride Gabe’s hand. “I need to come so badly, fuck, shit, please let me come, I’ll do anything.”

“Anything?”

“Yes,” he hisses the ‘s’ out for longer than necessary because Gabe’s hand tightens around the base of his cock so he can’t come early, without permission.

“Okay. You can come, Sam.” He starts up the jerk of his hand, and Sam thrusts into the grip until he’s orgasming. He almost passes out it’s so good. “Sam, come back to me, come on.”

His skin is totally soaked in sweat and come now, he came so hard it shot over his shoulder, and Gabriel’s palms flatten against his wet hips.

“Do you want to come again?” Sam nods his head, swallowing hard, the sound audible. “Alright, you can.”

Sam’s head drops to the pillow and he groans. Gabriel pulls his hair up into something, a bun, a ponytail, he doesn’t care, and then his hand is back on his cock, and there are fingers stroking over his prostate.

His legs shake and he thrashes. He tries to close his knees so Gabe’s hand gets tighter, but his restraints hold him back. He’s forced to hand over his control, and he slumps, allowing Gabriel to do as he pleases.

“Oh, please, please more.”

Gabriel thumbs at his slit to gather the pre-come on his hand, and then he’s stroking so fast Sam can barely keep up with the movements. He twists his hand on the upstroke and pinches the crown.

Gabe’s mouth latches onto his nipples, and his hand tightens so tight it’s almost painful. Sam calls out as he comes. He almost blacks out, but Gabe removes his hands for a moment to let him calm down. It doesn’t last long, he’s back on Sam before he can protest.

“What’s your color?” Gabe asks low in his ear, and Sam whines.

“Green,” he grinds out through clenched teeth as Gabriel wrings another orgasm from him, this time with his mouth.

Gabriel drinks him down, all of him, and that causes Sam’s stomach muscles to jump, for his cock to jerk.

“Can you come again?”

“No, no, please stop.”

“But you kept asking to come, I thought this is what you wanted.”

Sam huffs a frustrated breath, and he laughs again.

“Come on, big boy, turn over.”

Gabe helps him out of his bonds, and then back into them until he’s on his stomach and his hole is exposed.

Sam watches Gabe slick his own cock, and then he’s sinking into Sam’s heat. Sam ruts against the sheets and groans.

He doesn’t have another one in him, it’s impossible for him to, but his cock twitches and hardens between his legs despite his protesting.

Gabriel is enthusiastic, whispering dirty things in Sam’s ear as he fucks him nice and slow, then deep and fast.

He fists his hands in what sheets he can reach and screams into the pillows. His hole flutters and he feels like he’s about to fly apart. Gabriel holds onto his hips so tight he knows there are going to be bruises that won’t fade for weeks.

There’s a necklace of hickies he’ll have to cover up when he goes to work, and he won’t be able to walk straight for days if Gabe can keep up this pace.

“I want you to come untouched on my cock, Sam. I want you to scream for me. Scream my name, Sam, scream it. You’re mine, and only mine.”

“Gabriel!” Sam shouts as he comes dry. There’s minimal relief in it, and it feels like he has the need to come again, and he does over and over.

It’s almost like Gabriel has magic and is cutting his refraction time down to a literal nothing, and he both hates and loves it.

He can’t stop humping the mattress even after Gabriel has pulled out. He’s untied, yet he still doesn’t stop the quaking of his body.

“Hey, hey, hey, calm down.”

Sam goes lax. Gabriel becomes fuzzy, and then he’s passing out.

When he comes to, he’s being rocked back and forth. He’s dry for the most part, there is still some come dotting across his abdomen, and he hopes he didn’t have some wet dream sitting in Gabriel’s lap.

That would be embarrassing.

“Rather flattering, actually.”

“Did I say that out loud?” Sam slurs, and Gabriel hums, and continues to turn it into a melody that almost lulls Sam back under.

“How are you feeling?”

“Worn out.”

“In a good way?”

“Hell yeah.”

“Are you sore?” Sam shifts and winces as his muscles pull tight in places they shouldn’t be.

“Yeah.”

“Good sore, or bad sore, Sammy?”

“Good sore, definitely good sore.”

Gabriel pinches his nipples, and he squirms, trying to get away from his hand.

“Are you ready for some more?” Gabriel teases, thrusting his cock between Sam’s cheeks.

“Hnnng, not so soon, give me an hour at least.”

“An hour? You’re no fun, Samsquatch.”

“You’re the one who had to pound my ass, the least you can do is give me some recovery time.”

“Touché. Do you need anything?”

“Sleep, cuddles, you.”

“That I can do.”

“Are you sure you don’t need any help with that?” Sam asks, shifting back to rub against Gabe’s obvious erection he in no way is trying to hide. He shrugs his shoulders.

“I mean, if you’re selling I’m buying.”

Sam grins and lowers himself down so he can suck Gabe’s dick into his mouth.

That’s their best scene yet, Sam thinks, but it’s rivaled very closely with their scene where he could only come untouched.

That was a story to tell.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Based on a prompt I received on my tumblr. Thank you so much for reading, enjoy :)

“Come.”

Sam screams.

This has been the fifth time tonight. He’s come with Gabe’s mouth sucking on his balls, with his mouth sucking on his hole, just from his Dom flicking his nipples, and he lost track of how he came the past two times because his head is so fuzzy.

He’s been coming on command for the past few weeks, and only then. He’s not allowed to do it before Gabriel gives him the order, and it’s more intense this way.

Having to come untouched and on command? He doesn’t know if he can do it for much longer.

His cock is heavy and hard between his legs, and his balls are an angry red color, the head of his cock an even deeper purple, and his hands are shaking with the effort it takes for him to hold them back from stroking his dick until he’s orgasming.

Coming untouched doesn’t satisfy him until he’s done it a few times, and after this he’s going to need a break, and for Gabe to touch him.

Please let Gabriel touch him, he prays.

Gabriel moans and has to brace himself against Sam’s back as he comes all over him. Sam leans into the touch, and his cock twitches, clear pre-come dripping onto the bed. He ruts into it, but Gabriel holds onto his hips to still him.

“Sam, you know you’re being a bad boy, don’t you?” Sam shivers and nods his head. "Come."

"Gabe, I can't," Sam croaks.

"You will do as you're told. _Come_."

Sam collapses as his body shakes through the quake of an orgasm that rattles his brain into nothing.

His stomach churns it's so good.

"Gabriel!"

He blanks.

It's so white, and Sam can only gasp for air he can't seem to get no matter how hard he heaves.

"You always get all worked up, Samsquatch. Calm down or you're going to hurt yourself, baby."

Sam fists his hands in the sheets for a final time before closing his eyes and succumbing to the high of endorphins rushing under his veins.

When he comes to he's laying on his back, limbs spread out wide, and Gabriel is sucking his cock so well his eyes roll back in his head.

Gabe moans around his length that's deep in his throat.

"God, Gabe."

"Yeah, baby, I know."

Sam doesn't have it in him to come again, but he manages to dry.

Gabe swallows around him, and he cries out.

"God, Gabe, stop, stop, too much."

He shoves at Gabriel's head, but he just moves onto sucking Sam's balls again.

"Can't get enough of you, Sam. Taste so good, god damn it."

"Need a . . ." He inhales deeply, "minute, please."

Gabriel moves up his body leaving sloppy kisses in his wake, finally moving to lick into Sam's mouth.

"Don't you want some more?"

"You're incredible."

"I know."

"No, let's have a nap break."

"Ah, fine."

Just when Sam's settling down to sleep, Gabriel's fingers worm into his hole.

"What're you --"

"Gonna put my cock in you, Sam, and in the morning I can just wake you up nice and slow when I shove my dick into your prostate until you can't breathe." Sam loses his breath just then, and Gabe laughs quietly. "Go to sleep, you'll get your present the morning."

"I love you."

"I love you, too."

**Author's Note:**

> [My Tumblr](http://www.invictus-impala.tumblr.com)  
>  I am taking prompts there, if you're interested :)  
> (More info on that [here](http://www.invictus-impala.tumblr.com/post/99871679299/im-taking-prompts-now-yay-if-you))


End file.
